Solo Somos Sueños
by Cathain
Summary: Sirius siempre había sido lo más importante y lo había olvidado.


Solo Somos Sueños.  
By Cathain. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen por completo a J.K. Rowling.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Ya no seré feliz. Tal vez no importa.  
****Hay tantas otras cosas en el mundo;  
****un instante cualquiera es más profundo y diverso que el mar.**

_Jorge Luis Borges._

Observo desde la ventana del estudio a su hermano en el jardín volando con su escoba. Su rutina de todos los días. El también quería salir y sentir la brisa contra su rostro mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermano mayor y volaban en su escoba.

Sirius era el favorito de su padre, siempre tan independiente, tan caprichoso, y él era el favorito de su madre, siempre tan dependiente y dominable.

Se sobresalto al ver como su hermano se caía de su escoba, y seria falso si no admitía que se veía corriendo en su ayuda, llamando a su madre para que curara a su hermano, pero lo cierto era que su hermano ya se había levantado del suelo y pateado su escoba favorita con molestia. Con un suspiro resignado se volvió a la mesa donde aun descansaba el libro lleno de polvo en el que se hallaba inmerso, su madre quería que aprendiera la historia del mundo mágico, quería que se prepara para que honrara a su linaje.

Sentía como cada letra de cada palabra lo hechizaba con una magia poderosa y somnífera, pero prefería ver el día que la noche, le tenia miedo a la oscuridad y tenia aun mas miedo de no poder caminar hasta la habitación de su hermano y meterse en su cama, sentirse seguro y arrullado entre los suaves ronquidos, entre la sencilla calidez.

Prohibido.

Su madre le había prohibido estar mucho tiempo con su hermano mayor, cada uno debía sobresalir por sus propios meritos y no ser la sombra de otro, en su familia triunfaban, en su familia no fracasaban.

"Regulus, cariño." -llamo su madre.

"Madre." -pronuncio con afecto observando la delicada y elegante figura de su madre.

Hoy tu profesor no podrá asistir, quiero que te dediques al libro que te suministre ayer. En la tarde vendré por ti para que me acompañes a tomar el té con tu tía Elladora.

Observo su silueta desaparecer antes de que pudiese siquiera responder. Sonrió con imprevisible tristeza recordando que el solo debía obedecer. Quería ser Sirius, quería ser Bellatrix. A veces soñaba con que su hermano lo despertaba por las noches y ambos se marchaban a buscar un nuevo tesoro o descubrir alguna bestia imaginaria, como las que fascinaban a su hermano y entonces... y entonces volvían y su madre golpeaba a Sirius por habérselo llevado, e iba a hacerle sangrar de igual forma que la ultima vez en la que había desobedecido una orden suya.

Su nombre susurrado en su oído le hizo sentirse mal.

"Regulus." -repitió Sirius moviendo con suavidad su hombro.

"Sirius." -respondió este despertando de su ensueño.

Sintió como su hermano escarbaba entre su ropa, desabrochando su túnica hasta descubrir su brazo y mirarlo con desagrado.

"¿Ella te hizo esto cierto?." -pregunto con rencor, observándolo, esperando una respuesta sin preámbulos.

"Si, pero ella no quería Sirius, no fue su culpa, yo me porte mal! Desobedecí." -respondió Regulus de forma atropellada.

Sus ojos negros captaron con preocupación la forma en que su hermano negaba con su cabeza mientras delineaba las marcas rojas que aun no terminaban de cicatrizar en su brazo derecho.  
Su madre era capaz de sentirse inundada por un desesperado cariño en un momento dado y maltratarlo al siguiente. Pero ella lo amaba y eso no iba a cambiar.

"Sirius!." -grito avergonzado tratando de evitar que le regañara por eso.- "Hoy no viene mi profesor."

Los ojos celestes de su hermano centellearon, recobrando ese brillo que parecía arder como el precioso fuego que cubría a un fénix dentro de sus ojos. Cada vez que podía mirarse en los ojos cerúleos de su hermano mayor se sentía contagiado por esa fuerza que el otro poseía.

"Acompáñame Regulus quiero mostrarte algo que encontré." -dijo alegre tomando la mano de su hermano y jalándolo en una dirección opuesta a la antigua biblioteca.

ººº

"Sirius... estoy cansado." -dijo Regulus agitado soltándose del agarre de su hermano y derrumbándose sobre la hierba.

Presintió el cuerpo de su hermano derrumbarse junto al suyo riendo. Sirius reía siempre que estaba con él, extrañaba esos momentos.

Sirius observo el rostro sereno de su hermano menor, tenia tanto tiempo sin tenerlo para el solo. Su madre lo dominaba por completo y él sentía que estaba fracasando como hermano mayor, no podía permitir que su madre lo volviera un ser completamente dependiente de ella, no era lo correcto. Su madre no sabia amar. Regulus era su hermano pequeño, al que le había enseñado a montar en una escoba, el que se escondía en su cama porque le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, el que lo oía y lo miraba con devoción cada vez que él le contaba cuentos en secreto.

"Regulus." -llamo Sirius atrayendo la mirada de su hermano.- "No te voy a abandonar nunca."

Regulus observo con curiosidad el semblante serio de su hermano mayor, no entendía a lo que se refería. Cuando iba a preguntarle observo como extrañas plumas blancas y pasteles caían del cielo teñidas con manchas rojas. Sirius observo extasiado las plumas que cayeron entre ellos, con cuidado se agacho y tomo una del suelo, manchando sus dedos con la sangre que las teñía.

"Sirius!" -jadeo maravillado.

"Te dije que lo encontraría Regulus." -murmuro absorto en el árbol frente a si.- "Te dije que iba a encontrar ese árbol, aquel que devora pájaros y da plumas en lugar de hojas."

Él tenia 7 años, su hermano tenia 11 y en una semana se iría a estudiar a Hogwarts, entonces lo perdería para siempre, porque algo en la mirada de Sirius le decía que nunca iban a volver a corresponder con la misma similitud de la sangre.

"Un niño no salva a otro niño Sirius." -murmuro con pesar observando a su hermano trepar al árbol 'encantado'.

ººº

El recuerdo desapareció bruscamente, fulminando la debilidad que sentía por su hermano mayor, desapareciendo toda la fantasía.

Sirius no había cumplido su promesa. Observo la figura peligrosa e inquietante de su hermano frente a sus ojos, frente a el. Tantos años que habían pasado, Sirius había dejado de ser el hijo favorito para convertirse en el asunto que esquivaban sus padres, y él había tomado su lugar descubriendo como le gustaba complacerlos, en especial a su madre que nunca lo había abandonado. Ya no quería ser Sirius.

Pero había algo incomodo en la forma en que los ojos celestes de su hermano se mostraban traicionados y el fuego que antes los cubría brillaba de forma imposible, imposible de exterminar.

"Idiota." -siseo con voz rasposa Sirius.

Frunció el ceño y lo miro con desprecio, maldita la hora en que se había cruzado con su mirada, esa mirada que lo embriagaba con un extraño poder, confiándole una secreta decisión. Cerro los ojos y suspiro resignado. Odiaba menos las cosas que le hacia sentir su hermano, que la fascinante atención que estaba recibiendo de èl por haberse unido a la causa.

El amor que sentía por su hermano mayor nunca había sido opacado, ni por el de sus padres, ni cuando se había enterado de que había entrado en la casa del león, ni cuando una noche lo había abandonado en la noble y antigua casa de los Black.

Sirius siempre había sido lo más importante y lo había olvidado.

Sintio la dark mark arder en su brazo obligandolo a removerse inquieto por el dolor.

"Espero no verte nunca mas Sirius, eres un traidor como mi madre dijo, un amante de los sangre sucias." -pronuncio sonriendo con sorna, amando el fuego azul.

_Entonces el misterio de tus ojos se extinguira conmigo._

* * *

Reviews? 

La edad de la inocencia. Sinceramente no espero muchos reviews con este fic, no creo que a nadie le guste mucho Regulus, pero tenia la idea metida en la cabeza asi que termine por escribirla. Lo del arbol que devora pajaros no lo invente yo, lo lei hace muchos años pero ya no recuerdo donde fue, sorry.

Críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, flames y demás mándenlas a mi mailo deja un review.


End file.
